Raspberry Swirl
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: Quinn worships Rachel's body.


**Author's note:** Experimenting with second person and PWP. Also, the title comes from a Tori Amos song, which I'm 99% positive is about going down on a girl. XD

* * *

You trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, eliciting soft moans from the girl beneath you, as your slender fingers deftly unbutton her blouse. You draw the garment away and nip lightly at her collarbone before laving it with your tongue, causing her to whimper. It's one of your favorite sounds, and you want nothing more than to hear it again and again.

As your mouth descends to the valley between her breasts, her breathing quickens ever so slightly. Your hands skim up her sides and cup both of her bra covered breasts, gently squeezing the soft mounds before sliding your hands beneath her, feeling for the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. You draw your hands back, pulling the offending undergarment with you and revealing your girlfriend's perfect breasts.

Eagerly, your mouth captures a dusky nipple, and you suckle—your teeth nipping at the hardening bud. She gasps and arches into you, fingers burying themselves into your blonde tresses, holding you in place. You smirk against her skin and indulge her for a few more moments before pulling away to look at her.

Your hazel eyes darken as you take in the sight before you—she's panting and writhing beneath you, her smooth tan skin slightly flushed, and her pupils fully blown with desire. Her lower lip is captured between her teeth coquettishly, and without thinking, you lean down and press your lips against hers. Her lips part, and you slip your tongue between them, faintly tasting her vanilla lip gloss, and losing yourself in the warmth of her kisses. She moans softly into your mouth, and you can't help but do the same as she sucks on your tongue and strong fingers grip your shoulders.

After a few moments, you reluctantly pull back before reattaching your lips to her neck, this time making sure to leave your mark—showing the world that she is yours. Once again, you trail a line of a open-mouthed kisses down her body, taking care to pay attention to her collar bone, her breasts, and the soft skin of her belly. You can't help but remember the day she showed up to school dressed like Britney Spears—that halter top revealing the girl's tantalizing abs. It had taken every last inch of restraint to hold yourself back from jumping her.

You're glad that you don't need to restrain yourself any longer.

You hook your thumbs into the waistline of her panties and slowly slide them down deliciously long legs—your fingers brushing against soft skin—before tossing them to the floor.

Now completely naked, you once again take in the sight of her. Your stomach fills with delicious anticipation as your eyes drink in the sight of her body displayed before you—naked, vulnerable, and wanting. Your eyes meet then, and your heart jumps into your throat when you see the same emotion in her eyes reflecting back to you.

Before you can consider it further, you bring your lips to her left ankle bone and begin to kiss your way up the inside of her calf, the crook of her knee, and then the inside of her thigh. As you near her most intimate of places—the place on her body you long to touch and taste more than any other—you release a shuddering breath. She lets out a whimper, and you know she wants to feel you just as much as you want to feel her.

But you want to drag it out—build her up—so you reluctantly bypass the delicious nectar tempting you, and kiss the inside of her right thigh. Your mouth continues to travel down her leg until you reach her other ankle.

Slowly, you drag your blunt nails up her legs and bring your mouth to her left hip bone—biting and suckling, earning yet another moan. Your mouth travels across the skin of her lower abdomen, licking and nibbling until you reach her right hip.

Unable to hold back anymore, you trail your lips down between the apex of her thighs and nuzzle her pubic bone affectionately. Unconsciously, you lick your lips and take a deep breath, and your mouth waters as you take in her scent. It's moments like this when you realize just how incredibly gay you are, and you can't help but mentally shake your head at how in denial you used to be. But then her hands are tangled in your hair, urging you touch her where she needs you most, and you have never been one to deny her anything in the bedroom.

Your tongue darts out and licks her slit, tasting her. She whimpers, and it spurs you on—her pleasure is the only thing you care about right now. Your tongue delves deeper as her hips buck into your face, bringing you even closer. As you continue to pleasure her with your mouth, you draw your hands up her hips and to her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples between your fingers.

She gasps and thrusts into you again, and you smile into her before thrusting your tongue back into warm, wet heat.

You don't think you'll ever get tired of this—the way she tastes, the ways she moans your name as you pleasure her, the way she is completely helpless to your touch.

Her hands leave your head then, trailing up your arms, and clasp onto your hands, which are still playing with her breasts. She interlaces her fingers with yours, and the connection between you grows even stronger as she draws your hands down along her sides.

You glance up at her, never pausing in your ministrations, to see hooded chocolate brown eyes gazing down at you. Her chest is heaving, and you want nothing more than to make those soulful eyes roll into the back of her head in ecstasy.

Smirking, you draw your tongue up her slit until you find a hard bundle of nerves. You tease it with your tongue, and her hands tighten around yours as you spell out your deepest desires.

_Mine._

_Forever._

_I love you._

Your lips wrap around her clit, and you suckle. She bucks into your mouth, and you bring your interlocking hands to rest on her hips to hold her in place. You hum and suck harder, and she lets out a loud moan. Your tongue begins to relentlessly flick as you continue to suck, and her thighs begin to tighten around your head.

You know she's close.

Her hands tighten their hold on yours, pressing them into her hips as she continues to thrust into your mouth. You feel warm all over, and you swear you're going to cum just from the sounds she's making and her taste alone.

She lets go of your left hand then and grips onto your head, drawing you impossibly closer, and you lose yourself as your abandoned left hand reaches up to her right breast and squeezes. She tastes and feels incredible in your mouth. Her legs clench around your head, and you can barely breathe, but you don't dare let go.

Instead you suck harder, and she lets out the most exquisite sound you've ever heard as her body trembles as she tumbles over the edge.

You keep your mouth attached to her as the aftershocks rock her body, suckling lightly at her clit and licking up the delicious ambrosia left from the mind-blowing orgasm you've just given her. You've never tasted anything so good.

Her fingers tug at your head, and you reluctantly draw yourself away from the delicious nectar you've become nothing short of addicted to. But then you see her eyes—filled with so much love—and her smile, and the utter look of contentment on her face, and you can't help but think that this—_this_—is the pinnacle of your very existence.

Unbidden, you smile and drop a kiss to her lips.

She reciprocates, sucking your lower lip between hers, deepening the kiss and tasting herself on your tongue. After a few moments, your mouths part, and you rest your forehead against hers before opening your eyes and gazing into deep chocolate brown.

She whispers a declaration of love, and you smile again as you whisper words of love back to her and press your lips to hers once more.


End file.
